The invention is based on a metallic kitchen sink with an elevated surrounding edge area, which functions as a frame, and at least one basin, wherein the frame and the basin are prefabricated as separate parts and then joined with each other.
Such kitchen sinks are chiefly manufactured as add-in sinks, so that they can be inserted into an appropriate opening of a work plate. In the same way, these kitchen sinks can also, however, be manufactured in the form of a complete panel which replaces the work plate. In addition to the one basin further basins, of various sizes if desired, can be installed. Usually at least one drip element is also integrated into the sink.
With the construction described in the introduction, where the frame and the basin are produced separately, it is necessary to weld the basin into the frame, from which very expensive after-finishing results. Above all, the welding areas over the entire perimeter of the welded-in basin must be ground and polished, especially brushed. Frequently, the entire sink is also brushed. These jobs are associated with a high expenditure in time and money, and are also problematic with regard to environmental pollution owing to the harmful substances resulting from the grinding and polishing.
In addition, it is also known, to manufacture the sink from a single plate in a deep drawing process, so that welding-in the various basins becomes unnecessary. The deep drawing process, however, has the following disadvantages: First, the freedom of configuration is greatly restricted; particularly the depth and shape of the basin are limited because the ductility of the steel sheet is restricted. Second, for reasons of drawing technology, a relatively large radius must be maintained in the transition from basin to frame, as must a certain flange width between adjacent basins.